Feliz cumpleaños
by Damierix
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Percy, su 15 cumpleaños y Nico va a su casa a ayudarlo con Cronos, pero no sale como lo planeó.


_PJ es de Rick Riordan y obviamente no soy yo._

1180 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz cumpleaños<strong>

Nico echó un vistazo al interior de mi habitación y frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso no es... pastel azul de cumpleaños?

Parecía hambriento, tal vez algo triste. Me pregunté si el pobre chico habría celebrado alguna vez una fiesta de cumpleaños, o si lo habrían invitado a alguna.

—Entra. Hay pastel y helado —le invité—. Me parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

El chico asiente al tiempo que sus tripas rugen y entra a la habitación por la misma ventana por la que tan sólo un par de segundos antes yo había salido. Una vez dentro se dirige hacia el pastel y se sienta en mi cama comiéndolo, casi devorándolo, como si hiciese días que no hubiese comido apenas, puede que casi semanas.

Percy gira la cabeza una última vez al lazo de luna que le había regalado Calipso y entra de nuevo en la habitación, cerrando la ventana para que no se cuelen ráfagas de viento.

Una vez dentro mira a Nico. Está sentando en el borde de la cama, con el plato ya vacío a su lado. Se fija en el rostro del pelinegro, con algunas manchas azules cercanas a los labios debido a la rapidez con la que se lo ha comido.

—Estaba buenísimo —dice, cruzándose de piernas y relamiéndose parte de los restos del pastel de la cara.

—Hum... —Percy asiente, cogiendo el el plato vacío y dejándolo de nuevo en la cómoda—. Le diré a mi madre que el hijo de Hades que intentó matarme que se ha colado por la ventana dice que le gustan sus pasteles.

—Yo... lo siento —dice, bajando la cabeza. En ese momento Percy puede ver que sus ojos están ddecorados con unas ojeras muy resaltantes, por lo que supone que tampoco ha dormido.

—No te preocupes, Nico —se acerca y posa la mano sobre la cabeza de Nico, devolviéndole el cabello ya que no se le ocurre otra forma de intentar consolar al menor—. Te entiendo yo...

—¡No! —niega un par de veces y eleva el rostro, sus ojos negros chocan contra los verdes de Percy. Sus ojos están algo más hinchados y rojos que antes y sus mejillas están húmedas, con pequeñas gotas en forma de lágrimas—. Tú no lo entiendes.

Percy traga saliva mirándolo. Lo ha visto mal en algunas ocasiones —por mensaje Iris, en sueños...— pero es la primera vez que lo ve tan mal, tan escuálido, tan frágil e indefenso.

Rodea los hombros del chicos con ambos brazos y lo pega a su pecho. En un primer momento espera que lo aparte o algo por el estilo, pero no.

Nico apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Percy, dejando que sus lágrimas corran libremente y mueran en sus hombros. Percy lo aprieta levemente, intentando consolarlo pero se da cuenta de que lo mejor es dejar que llore.

Tras un par de minutos el menor se separa un poco, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta —como de costumbre al menos un par de tallas más grandes de la cuenta— y suspira. Parece tener algo mejor aspecto, aunque no demasiado. Al parecer sólo necesitaba un abrazo amigo, un hombro donde llorar.

—¿Estás mejor, Nico? —pregunta Percy, preocupado con el hijo de Hades.

—Sí, creo que sí —se sienta de nuevo en la cama y forma una falsa sonrisa, intentando engañar a Percy. Obviamente no cuela.

—¿Seguro? —insiste el ojiverde, mirando fijamente a Nico, esperando que lo mande a la mierda o que rompiese a llorar.

—Bueno. Todo lo bien que se puede estar siendo un hijo de Hades que no tiene para comer y que tiene que ir de callejón en callejón para conseguir un poco de comer —con forme iba hablando, apretaba los puños con fuerza hasta dejar los nudillos blancos para no volver a ponerse a llorar—. Mi hermana era la única que me quería, que me apoyaba. La única que sentía por mí algo más que desprecio.

Una gorda lágrima cae por su mejilla sonrojada al mencionar a su hermana. Está claro que intenta hacerse el fuerte, para no parecer débil. No quiere ayuda, piensa que él solo es capaz de destrozar a Cronos y de recuperar del inframundo a Bianca.

—No digas eso —dice cuando ha acabado de hablar—. Hay más gente que te quiere. Como Grover, o Annabeth. ¡O yo! —exclama—. Arriesgué mi vida por salvarte, aunque intentabas matarme. Me importas mucho. Nico di Angelo.

—Y tú a mí, Percy Jackson —una tímida sonrisa nace en sus labios. Como si llevara tiempo sin aflorar y lo necesirara, como Demeter en el inframundo.

Y hace algo que deja sorprendido a Percy, lo último que se esperaría en una situación como ésta. El moreno se pone como puede en la cama, de rodillas y pega su rostro al del mayor, pegando también sus labios.

Percy traga saliva mientras el hijo de Hades lo besa lentamenre sin saber bien qué hacer, y su trabajo intentando trabajar más rápido que en toda su vida.

No es la primera vez que le besa, ni mucho menos. Es como la cuarta persona que lo hace sólo este año. Pero sí es el primer chico. Y se siente raro. Nunca ha pensado en un chico, pero tampoco es como si le disgusta demasiado.

No puede apartarse —o no quiere— para que Nico no se sienta mal. Pero, por otro lado es raro. Muy raro. Es decir, un chico que hace apenas tres meses quería matarlo ahora le está besando. Y le gusta.

Al final decide imitar a Nico y seguir lentamente el beso hasta que éste, el menor, se aparta un poco necesitado de oxigeno y más sonrojado de lo que Percy lo había visto nunca.

—Yo... éste... no quería... —balbucea cosas sin sentido, parecido a una escusa.

—Sí querías —afirma Percy—. Y yo también, sólo que no lo sabía.

Percy deja un pequeño beso en los labios de Nico, uno casto y suave.

—Yo no he venido aquí por eso —quiere sonar más serio de lo que en realidad está, queriendo esconder su sonrojo —cosa muy complicada ya que es tan pálido que el rosado de sus mejillas se hace más intenso y visible.

—Pareces cansado —dice Percy, acariciando la mejilla roja y calientente—. Podrías descansar un poco en no cama y mañana, después de desayunar me lo cuentas.

Nico casi se siente en el cielo. Pero hay una pequeña parte en él, una parte que desea extinguir que piensa demasiado cerca de otra que le hace hablar de cosas que realmente no desea.

—¿Y tu madre? —consigue decir para no volver a devorar los labios del hijo de Poseidón.

—No creo que le importe hacer desayuno para otro —dice con una sonrisa cómplice—. ¿Algo más?

—Si vuelvo a quejarme —susurra—. Pégame. Por cierto... —se separa—. Felicidades. Y que cumplas muchos más.

Percy asiente antes de volver a besar los labios de Nico, acariciando sus mejillas y caderas y olvidando cinco mimitos a Luke, a Cronos y a todos sus problemas.

Está más que seguro que esta noche en concreto no va a tener pesadillas.


End file.
